Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Chapter 1: Mass Chaos
By Terrarian Pony Previously: Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope) Prologue Story: Fallout: Terracraftia (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Episode 1 Mass Chaos ~ "Smashing a shadow orb will sometimes cause a meteor to fall out of the sky. Shadow orbs can usually be found in the chasms around corrupt areas." ... Michael:" Terrain always changes." In the depths of Mineshaft 8, an 18 year old man named Michael had finished giving a very important presentation. The projector had shut off, and audiance in the room began clapping. Scientists, security gaurds, and other mineshaft dwellers of the like had come to see this presentation. The camera technician immediately began loading the video onto a holotape to copy onto other holotapes later. Meanwhile the Overseer stepped up to the stage clapping along with the audiance. Overseer:" Thank you, mister Jones for that... breathe-taking presentation." Michael nodded and stepped down to take his seat. He crossed his right leg over his left, because he like it that way. His fellow members from the security force were all giving him thumbs up, and praise. They have always been more loyal to Michael than to the Overseer. Life in Mineshaft 8 was not perfect, but it was home for them. In Mineshaft 8, when you turn 10 years old, you get a temporary job, as well as your very own Pip-Boy, or as most folks like to call it... a Terrain-Gadget. When you turn 15, you get to chose weather you want to keep your current job, or change your role in the Mineshaft permanently. If you are unsure, you have the option to take the D.I.R.T., just as well known as the Directional Identity Reference Test, which is a test that will decide your future, and what job you will take according to your skills. When you are old enough to have a permanent job. "What's a Pip-Boy/Terrain-Gadget?" you may ask. That's easy. A Terrain-Gadget is a portable computer device that is to be worn on either arm, which Michael wore it on his right one. Pip, is short for "Personal Information Processor". And the reason some people call it a Terrain-Gadget, is because it shows three different map types: a "satelite-veiw map", a "local map, and a "deep-terrain map". The satelite-veiw map is obvious, and shouldn't require explaination, but just in case, it is basically a map that shows a wide variety of locations all over the world. The local map is useful when venturing inside buildings, or even mineshafts. The deep-terrain map shows a more sideways veiw of the world, like in that one holotape video game Michael used to play called "The Lunar Menace" until he realized what the game was referencing. This feature allows the user to see things that are underground, like ores, and chests and the like. Another great feature of the Terrain-Gadget, is a little quirk known as M.A.T.S. (Mage-tech Assisted Targeting Spell.) This is a magic assisted spell that uses mana to stop time, and line up shots in combat. The wrist-held device will also help you manage your inventory, and will even give a price value of merchandise, depending on the merchant you are buying from or selling to. Ever since the Mineshaft has opened up to the wasteland, courtesy of the new Overseer, everyone in Mineshaft 8, has had to go down to the redstone technician's hall in order to upgrade them so that their Terrain-Gadgets can read creepa cola bottlecaps as currency, which are no different than regular Terracraftian coins. 100 copper is equal to 1 silver. 100 silver is equal 1 gold. And 100 gold is equal to 1 platinum. No one knows how it works, but the coins and caps just magically change. Another feature of the Terrain-Gadget is called EIC, or "Entity Identification Compass". It is a special compass that allows the user to identify weather a person or creature is hostile or not, but it only works within a certain distance depending on the person's perception. The Terrain-Gadget can also moniter your health, and radiation meter, and will notice if a limb is crippled. All of these features are linked to one huge feature that the Terrain-Gadget has to offer. The Terrain-Gadget is made of a material called Chlorophyte, which has a psychic, telepathic link to the user's mind, and uses a special circuitry called redstone. Enough about Terrain-Gadgets though. Michael actually has two jobs, which is a rare sight in Mineshaft 8. He was both a redstone technician, which means he would maintain and upgrade Terrain-Gadgets, and tinker with other redstone-related devices such as laser weapons and the like. His second job made him head of the security force, as was implied earlier. Not as interesting as redstone he thought, but he did so very much love picking locks with a screwdriver, and a bobby pin. He had practiced it so much, that the previous Overseer had him install a safe conected to a terminal in his room, that way Michael would practice his lockpicking skills on that, instead of the door to ol' Mr. Abernathy's quarters. Eventually he got board with that, and upgraded to something of higher difficulty. However, despite his skills in redstone and programming Pip-Boys, he couldn't hack a terminal password to save his life, no matter how many times he read that big book of wires. Then again, wires are much different from redstone, and wire just weren't his strongsuit. The Overseer took the stand in front of the audiance, and began to speak. Overseer:" I'd like to take this opportunity to recognize the hard working citezens of Mineshaft 8. Those of you who have dedicated to keeping this mineshaft stable, and secure. I would like to recognize Dawn Kieth, Mortimer James, Michael Jones, Parry Hart, Venessa Bailey, and David Mosie. Everyone thanks you for your services." The audiance began clapping. Michael was glad to here that his top security gaurd, Parry Hart, was doing well for themselves. Parry was his apprentice, as well as his secret back up if the Overseer were to betray him. Suddenly, another man came into the room. Black greaser jacket and jeans, with a smooth haircut. A picture on the back of his shirt was one of the skeleton of a giant snake. On it had the words "Bone Serpants", the name of a gangster party in the Mineshaft. He was the leader, Ronnie Lage. Ronnie:" Sorry I'm late. I simply refused to sit through that horrible presentation." The Overseer sighed heavily. Overseer:" And notice... the delinquents who roam the Mineshaft, drawing grafitti, and propaganda posters, forcing chaos into our dear community." Ronnie:" Speak for yourself, hidey. What have you ever done, other than keep in your office, and let your naive minions do everything you say, so you don't have to. They're so naive, they don't see who you really are." Michael:" Sit down, Mr. Lage. There isn't any reason to be causing such a scene." Ronnie:" I sit if I want. And right now, I'm going to sit, because I want to." Ronnie sat down at a seat two seats behind Michael. The Overseer rolled his eyes. Overseer:" Mr. Lage, I do hope you understand you have missed a very important presentation. Let us hope you know most of these things, if not, all of it. Now, getting back to the topic at hand." Ronnie:" Oh, of course Mr. Director. Show us more lies." The Overseer didn't even bother to comment him on that. The meeting went on for another boring 20 minutes, and suddenly, Michael's Pip-Boy starts flashing red and beaping, which meant that either the Overseer, or someone else whos from security, activated his security alert. Michael tuned his Terrain-Gadget's communicator to the security channel. Michael:" What's going on up there!?" Security gaurd:" Sir, someone's is trying to break down the door. I think it's those Brotherhood guys again. I hear... is that, metal melting? Moon Lord's beard, hurry!" Michael:" Dang it. I'll be tight there!" Overseer:" Hurry, we cannot let the Brotherhood of Redstone take this place for themselves." Michael:" Parry, with me!" Parry:" Yes sir!" Charlie:" On it." The security gaurds made their way towards the Mineshaft 8 entrance. There were already two gaurds at the door, waiting to fire. Michael ran over to the door's entrance console, and plugged in his Terrain-Gadget. The mechanism to open the gear-shaped door came down, and began to work. The door began to screech open. Soldiers in redstone powered power armor came charging in, three of them holding super heated sledge hammers. Michael:" (That would explain the metal melting.)" Michael didn't have time to be concerned about the door though, as the Brotherhood soldiers began firing rapidly. But power armor never stopped Michael. Parry stood his ground as well. Each of the soldiers of the Brotherhood of Redstone wore a symbol on their power armor or uniforms. A sword with wings, over a circle surrounding redstone dust. The sword was symbolism for their will to defend themselves, not that they did much defending. The wings signify uplifting hope, though the Brotherhood does more damage, than good. The circle represent thier unity together, as a brotherhood, and the redstone represents thier knowledge of redstone engineering. No matter what they say though, their intentions aren't noble. However, they aren't so hard to destroy, despite all of that metal. One of them came at Michael with super-heated sledge. Michael blocked using his special sword. A blade created from seven different blades. A blade of green light, and divine purpose. Many would call it the sword of hope. This sword was known as the Terra Blade. On the grip of this Terra Blade, was a carving of the word "Terrarian". Michael kicked the power armored knight away, and stabbed him. One of the paladins came in with a gatling laser, and started shooting up the place. The security guards hid behind a bunch of sand bags, popping up to shoot at the soldiers. The Brotherhood was beggining to overwhelm the security guards, and one of them swung a silver sword at Michael. So Michael did what he hoped wouldn't have to happen. His ears became longer, and hairier, as well as his face. He grew a large, bushy tail, and he was twice as strong as he was before. Brotherhood scribe:" Werewolf!" The soldiers aimed at Michael. He butchered them all. Laser were nothing to his hide. They just deflected right off of him. Silver really is a good way to tick a werewolf off. It wasn’t necessarily a massacre, but it got pretty close. The battle was over in seconds, with Michael's blade at the throat of a Brotherhood Paladin, his knight and scribe brothers held at gunpoint. Michael was no longer in a rage. It normally doesn't last long anyways. Michael:" Here's what's going to happen, you and your troops are going to leave here, and you can go tell Elder Robertson I said to suck an egg. Are we clear on that?" The Paladin refused to speak. Michael actaviated the Terra flame that emitted from the blade. The Paladin was now sweating. Paladin:" As a paladin of the Brotherhood of Redstone, I order a retreat of my platoon." Michael lifted the sword from his neck. The fight was over, and the remaining Brotherhood left. ... Michael was called down to the Overseer's office after the fighting stopped. He knew it was probably going to be another lecture about "not sparring the lives of our enemies". Michael and the Overseer, Nash Dunmer had been at it for three and a half years. They never saw eye-to-eye, and they both have different views of the same world. Nash:" Have a seat mister Jones. Michael:" You know I prefer to stand whilst speaking to you. Makes the conversation more bearable." Nash:" Very well. I noted that hou decided to spare that Paladin, and his men. Why?" Michael:" Perhaps because it seemed right." Nash:" It's not about what's right... it's about what must be done. Power is a virtue, my friend." Michael:" Power is something that I think you over-appreciate." Nash:" I could say the exact oppsite about you. It seems you try not only to take power for yourself, but you don't even use it at it's full extent when you have the opportunity. That's why you and your men will never have a true place here." Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers